


Another Night on Schlorp

by StarlightMocha



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Aliens, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m guessing at what life was like on Schlorp, Longing, M/M, The pupa finally did it, first time writing a fic let’s go, honestly kinda seems like it would suck, other tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightMocha/pseuds/StarlightMocha
Summary: It finally happened, the world was terraformed and life went back to normal.  Korvo always thought he’d be over the moon when he got to return to his previous life, but he wasn’t.  Korvo never was one to act out of order, though, so what could he do?
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Another Night on Schlorp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finally decided to take a crack at writing a fanfiction. I have a few ideas to continue this so we’ll see how it goes.

Korvo’s eyes opened again for the fifth time that night. No matter what he tried, he just couldn’t sleep. He hated this feeling, laying alone in the darkness. It was laughable, really. He had longed to be alone at night when they had first arrived on Earth and settled down in their home. But now? He knew that he was missing something.

Once the plant had been terraformed and word got out, other Schlopians started to migrate to the new planet. This included many of the leaders from the old planet. They had quickly rebuilt a civilization and every person got assigned quarters to live in. Of course, life mates would live together, but as he and Terry were not official yet, they got assigned separate rooms.

Korvo rolled over again, trying to find a comfortable position in the bed. It didn’t work. After a minute he sighed tiredly and decided to get out of the bed. He thought that maybe doing an activity would clear his mind. Korvo slid off the bed, his feet quietly touching the cold tiles of his new bedroom. He walked over to his desk and started looking over the manuals on it. There was always new construction to be done. After repairing the ship on Earth with limited supplies, Korvo had proven himself to be quite capable with repairs. At least, that’s what the leaders had told him when reassigning everyone to jobs. So he was put with a construction team to help optimize the cities’ development. He only hoped that he could one day go back to studying biology, because that was his passion. Terry, on the other hand, had been assigned to work with people. So, fortunately he was doing much better than he had been as a pupa expert.

A pang ran through Korvo’s chest at the thought of Terry. How was he doing? Maybe he should go check. 

No, no more excuses to allow himself to break the rules. Life is back to normal now, no distractions, Korvo told himself. But to no avail. His heart longed to at least see Terry again. Their contact had been limited in the weeks since the planet had been terraformed. He hadn’t even seen the replicants in a few days, as they were off in school to prepare them for the job assignments they would get as adults.

Korvo sighed, he was getting nowhere staring blankly at blueprints. He stood again, and started walking. This time with no direction in mind. Before he realized it, he had opened his door and was wandering down the hallway, lost in thought the whole time. Suddenly, his feet stopped him in front of a door. He glanced at the number and almost did a double take as he recognized it immediately. It was Terry’s room.

For a second, Korvo froze, not knowing what to do. Just being out of their assigned quarters after the set curfew would be punished severely. He frowned, about to quietly walk back to his room before someone saw him when the door in front of him cracked open and a familiar face peered out at him.

It was immediately obvious to Korvo that Terry was also having trouble with the changes. He looked tired, and had small bags under his eyes. A far cry from the peppy, stress-free Terry he knew.

“Korvo?” Terry asked, voice quiet as to not gain attention from others. “What are you doing here?”

“I- um, nothing Terry. I was just leaving.” Korvo said. But the look on Terry’s face told him that he didn’t buy it for a second.

“But... it’s after the curfew. Everybody’s supposed to be asleep, and you never break the rules.” Terry said. “Come on man, you can tell me.”

“It’s just that... I was unable to sleep. I just need some time to adjust to the new space. It’s nothing serious.” Korvo said, casually waving a hand to try and dismiss any concerns.

He turned to walk away when he felt something grab his hand. He looked back at the door and made brief eye contact with Terry as he was pulled into the room

“What are you doing?” Korvo asked Terry as he was dragged into the living quarters and pulled into a tight hug.

“Shhh. My neighbors are light sleepers.” Terry whispered into his shoulder.

Korvo took the moment to glance around the room. It wasn’t very organized. Typical Terry. The bed was also messy, the sheets strewn about as if someone had be tossing and turning around all night. He was pulled out of this train of thought as Terry suddenly shifted from hugging him to holding him by his shoulders.

“You look tired, Korvo.” Terry said. He knew the signs, they had lived together for years.

“It hasn’t been the easiest, with all the changes. I just- God Dammit. I’ve missed you Terry” Korvo admitted

There was only silence following that admission. After saying that, Korvo finally knew what had been missing all this time. As much as he hated himself for it, he needed Terry, and in that moment, he knew Terry felt the same way.

They didn’t say another word, just considered each other for a minute then suddenly, they moved again. Before either had realized exactly what they were doing, they were laying down in Terry’s bed, holding each other.

Korvo smiled with his head against Terry’s chest, and for once, he let himself forget the rules. Tomorrow, they might have issues, but for now Korvo knew that with Terry by his side, he would be ready for them. With those thoughts, he drifted off into the most peaceful slumber he’d had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was inspired by this post in Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CAt6SUgHbwl/?igshid=x52wv72qjh91
> 
> Basically it was 6am and I was like, but what if I wrote something instead of sleeping and here we are. Thoughts and criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
